1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to local administration of VEGF antagonists to treat eye-related diseases, disorders and injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
It has previously been reported that topical application of an anti-VEGF neutralizing antibody suppresses acute allograft rejection in a rat corneal transplant model (Yatoh et al. (1998) Transplantation 66(11): 1519-24).